Tainted Blue
by Mauve Lipgloss
Summary: He was a Gryffindor, She was a Ravenclaw, He never noticed her, She never noticed him, until now. He is the new DADA Professor, and she's still a students at Hogwarts. What will the school year bring upon them? *** L/J, RL/SB...R
1. The Long-awaited return to Hogwarts

Tainted Blue  
  
By: Nari-chan  
  
A/N: This is a L/J fic with a twist. Lily is a Ravenclaw 7th year. James was Gryffindor a year ahead of her, and is now filling the DADA position as a favor for Dumbledore. They never noticed on another until now, what will the school year bring? Also: Remus filling Artimancy, and Sirius teaching Divination, what's Dumbledore up to? NOT Love/Hate and not Love/Love!  
  
******  
  
/I'm blue da ba dee... /  
  
Lily Evans boarded the Hogwarts Express, thankful that there WAS a Hogwarts. She had just spent the summer with her older sister and her husband, Vernon, and was glad to get away from them. You see, Petunia, Lily's sister, was a muggle. She hated ANYTHING to do with magic, and that included Lily. Her husband, Vernon, hated anything out of the ordinary, so as you can see, Lily was NOT welcome in their home.  
  
But it wasn't like Lily had wanted to go there in the first place. Her parents had died just a few months before Lily had been finished with her sixth year at Hogwarts, and Petunia blamed Lily.  
  
A yell snapped her out of her thoughts, as she looked up, she saw her friend, Arabella Figg, waving and yelling to her. Arabella and Lily had grown up living right next door to each other, and had gone to the same muggle school, and both gotten their Hogwarts letters together. While Lily had been sorted into Ravenclaw, a house know for it's smart and clever students, Arabella had been sorted into Gryffindor, the most favored house, which valued bravery and chivalry above all else. Even though they had been separated, they were both still best friends.  
  
"Lily! Come on, the station doesn't move, the train does! To think, they put you in Ravenclaw and you can't even figure that out!" Arabella shouted playfully, motioning for Lily to hurry up.  
  
Lily grabbed her bags and ran towards Arabella.  
  
"Wait Bella! You know I'm not as fast as you!" She yelled, trying to catch up with her friend.  
  
Another difference between the two was their appearance. Arabella was petite, and stocky. She had long golden hair that fell in waves around her lower back and dark aqua eyes. She didn't look it, but Arabella was the more athletic of the two, and played as keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Lily on the other hand was tall and thin. She had short red hair that cascaded down to her shoulders and bright green eyes. Lily didn't enjoy Quidditch-or flying- that much, and instead spent her time in the library, studying.  
  
Bella finally stopped and waited for her, and the gasped as she saw the badge on front of Lily's sweater.  
  
"Lily, you're head girl!" Lily smiled.  
  
"Yes, I'm aware of that, Bella."  
  
******  
  
James Potter stared out the window of the carriage he shared with his two best friends, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. He had been asked to come back to Hogwarts to fill in the DADA position at Hogwarts that year by Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore, not wanting to break up the famous Marauders, asked Sirius to fill in the Divination position, and Remus to teach Artimancy.  
  
"Hey, you know something, were never going to get away from McGonagall, are we?" Sirius asked, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Well, it's not like you can play pranks on her anymore, Sirus." Remus Lupin muttered.  
  
"On the contrary my friends, being a Professor means you can get away with more, plus Gryffindor can't lose house points, seeing as we aren't students anymore!" He said gleefully.  
  
James shook his head, Sirius will never grow up, though James wasn't sure that he wanted to.  
  
That was part of the reason James had been do eager to accept the DADA position. His years at Hogwarts had been his best, and he wasn't quite ready to give them up just yet. He also had a feeling that the feelings were mutual for Sirius and Remus.  
  
The carriage pulled up in front of Hogwarts. James noticed that Professor Dumbledore was standing in front of the entrance, probably waiting for them.  
  
They all got out and grabbed their luggage and walked over to the older man.  
  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling with an all to familer glint to them.  
  
"Hello Professor." Remus said.  
  
"Good day, Sir." Sirius replied. Professor Dumbledore was one of the few people Sirius held great respect for.  
  
"It's good to be back, Professor." James muttered, staring at the castle. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"I daresay, Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without you three around. If you will all follow me I will show you two your sleeping quarters. I believe you all know where your respective classroom is?"  
  
"Yes sir." Came the chorus of replies. Dumbledore looked at them, then motioned for them to follow him to the castle.  
  
******  
  
Lily got out of her carriage and followed her fellow Ravenclaws into the school. Arabella had went off to join the Gryffindors, so Lily went off to find her other friends.  
  
Suddenly she heard someone calling to her, she turned and saw her two felllow Ravenclaw seventh years Liyana Jacobs (pronounced: Lee-on-ya) and Christmas Holiday (Her parents named her this as a joke).  
  
"Lily!" Liyana screamed, hugging Lily tightly.  
  
"So, how is our new head girl?" Christmas asked, smiling at Lily. Lily smiled.  
  
"I'm good, just glad to get away from those muggles.."  
  
"I know what you mean, believe me." Liyana said, releasing Lily from her hug and looking at her friend.  
  
"Hey! Guess what!" Christmas said, suddenly looking very happy.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I heard we have THREE new Professors this year! All former Gryffindors!"  
  
"Three? All Gryffindors!" Liyana muttered in awe.  
  
"What are they going to be teaching?" Lily asked.  
  
"Divination, Artimancy, and Defense Against the Dark Arts." Christmas said promptly. Lily nodded. Most people knew that Hufflepuffs seemed to do the best in Herbology or Muggle Studies, Ravenclaws in Charms or Artimancy, Slytherins in Potions or Divination, and Gryffindors in DADA and Transfiguration. Also, for some odd reason, the HoH's were Professors in one of their houses strong points.  
  
"Oh, and guess what else! I'm the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain!" Christmas yelled, happily!  
  
Liyana and Lily congratulated her then they all entered the great hall and sat down. A few minutes later the first years were brought into be sorted.  
  
******  
  
James watched as the sorting began. He was sitting at the Professors table, between Remus and Sirius.  
  
"Abott, Janice!" (Hannah Abotts aunt.)  
  
A blond haired girl walked up to the sorting hat and put it on her head. A pause, and then  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
The Ravenclaw table burst into applause, and the girl ran over to her table. The sorting continued on until finally it got to the final person.  
  
"Weasly, William!"  
  
A redhead walked up to the hat and put it on his head. Not ten seconds had passed when the hat criend out  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
James clapped politely, secretly cheering. Even though he was a Professor, he would always be a Gryffindor.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.  
  
"Welcome all to Hogwarts! I have some announcements to make before we begin the feast. First of all, the Forbidden Forest is just that, Forbidden! Secondly, I want to present our head boy and girl. Head Boy this year is Frank Longbottom!"  
  
The Gryffindor table burst out into applause, and the three Marauders clapped. They had been very good friends with Frank, even though he had been a year behind them.  
  
"And Head Girl this year is Lily Evans!"  
  
The Ravenclaw house burst into applause, as a redhead stood up. Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"We also have three new Professors this year, Professor Lupin will be teaching Artimancy, Professor Black will teach Divination, and Professor Potter will teach DADA."  
  
James, Sirus, and Remus stood.  
  
The Gryffindors began to cheer again, and other students, second year and up suddenly recognized their new teachers.  
  
Dumbledore had asked the Marauders, minus Pettigrew, to teach at Hogwarts.  
  
******  
  
Up in the next chapter:  
  
Lily has her first DADA class, and it's not what she expected.  
  
R&R 


	2. Defence Against the Dark Arts for Dummie...

Tainted Blue  
  
By: Nari-chan  
  
A/N: This is a L/J fic with a twist. Lily is a Ravenclaw 7th year. James was in Gryffindor a year ahead of her, and is now filling the DADA position as a favor for Dumbledore. They never noticed on another until now, what will the school year bring? Also: Remus teaching Artimancy, and Sirius teaching Divination, what's Dumbledore up to? NOT Love/Hate and not Love/Love!  
  
IMPORTANT (READ THIS): I got a few e-mails yesterday, asking when they WILL fall in love. It on't be until something REALLY big happens in this story, and I'm not gonna give it away. For awhile they will be friends. Besides, I believe TRUE love takes time, and doesn't evolve from meeting someone for the first time. REMEMBER: THIS IS NOT A LOVE/HATE LOVE/LOVE, it's kinda a combo with a twist. ^_^  
  
Oh, and the disclaimer was forgotten in CH. 1, so I have Hedwig doing it for me……  
  
Hedwig: HOOT! HOOT! HOOT! HOOT! HOOT! HOOT!  
  
Translation: These aren't Nari's characters, they belong to J.K.R, who *IS* a demigoddess ^_^  
  
******  
  
/Yo listen up…/  
  
Lily woke up the next morning, feeling more energetic than she looked. She went to the Head Girl's Bathroom and got ready for her classes. Being Head Girl had it's advantages, she got her own room, which was across from the Ravenclaw Common room (It moved for every head girl) Her own personal Bathroom, and access to most of the castle.  
  
Why was Lily so energetic? Well, she wanted to get down to the Great Hall, and get her timetable, so she could see what classes she had in what order, and who she had them with. Hopefully she would have some classes with the Gryffindors, or even with the Hufflepuffs.  
  
After cleaning up she meet up with Liyana and Christmas and made her way down to the great hall. Christmas decided to start up a conversation.  
  
"I wonder what classes we have today, don't you?" She asked, quiet cheerfully.  
  
"I really don't care what classes we have today, I just hope we have some with the Gryffindors, and none with the Slytherins." Lily said, a little to loudly.  
  
"Here's to that!" Liyana said, matching Lily's voice.  
  
They were so busy talking they didn't even notice they had entered the Great Hall. Lily looked up and smiled. It seemed that six years in the school had done them some good, as they were able to make their way around without even thinking of where they were going.  
  
The Ravenclaw Prefects were trying to hand out schedules, and when Lily got hers she felt very happy indeed. She had four classes today, Transfiguration, DADA, Artimancy, and Flying (much to her dissatisfaction) She had DADA, Transfiguration, and Flying with the Gryffindors, and Artimancy with the Slytherins.  
  
'Oh well," She thought to herself. 'At least the Gryffindors won't make fun of me because I can't fly..' She concluded, think back to her sixth year, when she had had flying with the Slytherins. It had been living hell. Her first through fifth year she had had flying with the Hufflepuffs.  
  
Scanning over her timetable, she noted that Artimancy and Charms were the only classes she shared with the Slytherins. Herbology the only with the Hufflepuffs. All over her other classes would be shared with the Gryffindors. Arabella seemed to have been thinking along the same lines, because she was jumping up and down excitedly, yelling something about Ravenclaw being great….  
  
******  
  
James looked over his schedule, and noted his first two classes were with the seventh years. His first was with the Hufflepuff and Slytherin seventh years, his second with the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw seventh years.  
  
Scanning a bit more, he also noted he only had four classes that day. His first two, then a class of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor second years, and a class of Slytherin and Ravenclaw first years.  
  
Smirking to himself, he began to write notes up on the board for the first years. He always liked to make fun of Slytherins, and this was no exception. The best part was now he could take points away from them for making comments about Gryffindors, Half bloods, and Muggle-born students.  
  
His first class began to file in. The Hufflepuffs all greeted him warmly, while the Slytherins simply glared at him. He wondered silently to himself if Sirius was having as much trouble with the Slytherins. He mused. Probably not, if they were scared of him as a student, they're probably terrified to have him as a Professor.  
  
Turning form the board, to look at his class, he cleared his throat, took roll, then said. "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, I am Professor Potter, if you will all please put away your textbooks and follow me……"  
  
******  
  
Lily had just been dismissed from Transfiguration, and was now making her way towards DADA with Liyana, Christmas, Arabella and two of her friends, Janelle and Alesha (pronounced: ALL-es-sha). Lily didn't know them that well, but they seemed very nice,  
  
They all turned and walked into the DADA classroom. Almost all of the students were in the room already. The Ravenclaws were all sitting in their seats, books and ink out. On the other hand, most of the Gryffindors were crowded in the front of the room, talking to someone, most likely the Professor. Lily, Christmas and Liyana went to join the Ravenclaws, while Arabella, Janelle, and Alesha went to join the Gryffindors.  
  
The group in the front of the room quieted for a moment then burst into laughter. A few seconds later the group broke up, and everyone rushed to get into their seats. Soon, the only person left standing, was James. He was still talking quietly to Arabella and her two friends when the bell rang.  
  
Lily looked at him. He was tall, with sparkling brown eyes and unruly black hair. He wore a pair of glasses, which made him look intelligent, which Lily guessed he was, since he had been Head Boy the year before. He was handsome, and he knew it.  
  
He walked over to his desk and picked up roll. He began with the Gryffindors. Unlike other Professors, he called them first name THEN surname.  
  
"Jessica Alberry?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Alesha Berningham?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Sarah Crismly?"  
  
"Here, Professor."  
  
"Arabella Figg?"  
  
"HERE!"  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Arabella."  
  
That continued on for awhile. When James reached Frank's name, he congratulated him on being Head Boy. Soon he began calling the Ravenclaws. When he got to Lily's name, he actually stopped, and looked at her.  
  
"Lily Evans."  
  
"Here."  
  
He looked up and stared at her, before speaking. "You're head girl this year, correct?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
He smiled at her. "Congratulations, you and Frank look like you will make a great team."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
After James finished calling roll, he motioned for them to put their books away. "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, I am Professor Potter, if you will all please put away your textbooks and follow me……"  
  
The class did as they were told, and followed Professor Potter outside and down towards Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was the grounds keeper at Hogwarts. Lily was good friends with him, but little did she know that James was as well.  
  
"Today we will be studying werewolves. Hagrid has agreed to help me with this demonstration, as has Professor Lupin."  
  
Lily wondered what use Hagrid and Professor Lupin would be in learning about Werewolves, but quickly stopped thinking as Professor Potter began to give directions."  
  
******  
  
Lily left DADA a bit perplexed and surprised. She had expected DADA to be a goof class, instead it had been conducted like any other class, though Professor Potter had hinted he had a prank set on McGonagall for later that week, and that they would help him with it, along with Professor Black's fourth year Divination class.  
  
She had also thought he would favor Gryffindor over Ravenclaw, when asked this by Liyana and her big mouth. He had told them that he thought of Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff as equal houses. The only time he would favor them is if they had a class with the Slytherins.  
  
All in All, she had expected Professor Potter to act childish and irresponsible, hence his reputation. Instead he had acted like an adult.  
  
******  
  
Okie, that's all for now, remember, it will be awhile until they begin to fall in love, and it WILL take awhile. Anywho, to see what's up next time, read below.  
  
Up Next time:  
  
James tries to hook Sirius and Remus up, and gets help from someone he didn't expect (Hint: Lily)  
  
Lily gets a nasty letter from Petunia that could change her future.  
  
Hints of the big turning point of the story….. 


	3. I think I love you (Remus/Sirius)

Tainted Blue  
  
By: Nari-chan  
  
A/N: This is a L/J fic with a twist. Lily is a Ravenclaw 7th year. James was in Gryffindor a year ahead of her, and is now filling the DADA position as a favor for Dumbledore. They never noticed on another until now, what will the school year bring? Also: Remus teaching Artimancy, and Sirius teaching Divination, what's Dumbledore up to? NOT Love/Hate and not Love/Love!  
  
ABOUT THE REMUS/SIRIUS THING (READ THIS): I had some people ask me to discontinue the Remus/Sirius thing, and I WILL NOT do that, this is MY story, not yours. I support the Remus Lupin/Sirius Black relationship and will not go against my beliefs because of a few people who can't accept it. There enough people out there who don't really care either way, or like me, do support it for me to continue this.  
  
IF YOU DON'T LIKE REMUS/SIRIUS RELASHIPONSHIP (READ HERE): For those of you who who ARE against the Sirius/Remus relationship, you can skip this chapter, it won't really effect the storyline, the basic storyline will reappear in chapter four. I just kinda wanted to get some Sirius and Remus stuff in here, besides it's only PG-13…. Honestly…No ones forcing you to read this…  
  
DISCLAIMER: Today I have with us the lovely Professor Snape to give the Disclaimer…. Severus?  
  
Severus…  
  
Nari-chan: *pushes Snape*  
  
Severus: These are NOT Nari's characters, they belong to JKR…  
  
Nari-chan: and?  
  
Severus: Don't sue, all she has is little sister and a Sailor Mars bubble pen….  
  
Nari-chan: Severus…  
  
Severus: (To Nari) FUCK OFF! (To audience) The storyline DOES belong to Nari!  
  
Nari: *nods* good job.  
  
Snape: Can I go home now? *Turns around to show handcuffs on him* ^_^;  
  
******  
  
James Potter was bored.  
  
Now, you might think that there is nothing special about this. Well, when James Potter, Sirius Black, or Remus Lupin get bored, odd things happen...funny things. Anywho...back to the point.  
  
Like previously mentioned, James was bored. He had been a teacher at Hogwarts for over a month, and had run out of things to do. Sure, playing pranks on unsuspecting students, annoying the transfiguration professor McGonagall, and making a mess for Filch to clean up was fun, but it didn't give him that satisfaction that he had DONE something.  
  
The door to the staff room, where James had been at, creaked open to reveal Sirius Black, James closest friend. Sirius looked startled for a moment, before relaxing.  
  
"James, I'm sorry…I thought the room was empty, I'll just go-" Sirius muttered, turning to leave. James sprang to his feet. If he knew one thing about his best friend, it was that Sirius NEVER apologized unless he was sad.  
  
"Padfoot, something is bothering you, what is it?" He murmured, looking at his friend. Sirius stared at him.  
  
"NOTHING!" James stepped back, surprised by his friends outburst.  
  
"Sirius, I'm just trying to be your FRIEND… you do remember what that is right?" Sirius just glared at him. James gulped.  
  
"C'mon, tell me what's wrong!"  
  
******  
  
Lily Evans had to admit, she could do a lot of things, but talking to her professors on a first name basis was not one of them. Well, she could with one teacher, her Artimancy Professor, Remus Lupin.  
  
Lily was quite aware Remus was a Professor, but he was also a very close friend. During classes, she would refer to him as Professor Lupin, like everyone else. Outside of class however, she would call him Remus. Lily considered herself VERY close friends with him, as he had told her he was a werewolf, even though she already knew. They would always have little meetings together in his office, talking over steaming hot cups of Hot Chocolate (Remus) and Peppermint Tea (Lily).  
  
Today was one of those meetings, but Remus seemed a bit preoccupied, with a picture of Sirius Black.  
  
"Remus? What's wrong?" Remus looked up, a goofy sort of expression on his face.  
  
"Huh? What would give you that idea?" Lily looked him over.  
  
"Nothing, just that your all googly-eyed over that pi-" Suddenly it clicked in her mind. She jumped up from the table and ran towards the door.  
  
'Remus, I'll be back, I just remembered something!"  
  
"Lily-"  
  
"I SAID I'LL BE BACK!" Remus shrank back into his seat.  
  
"Okay." He squeaked in a small voice.  
  
******  
  
James was running down the corridor, he had just figured out what Sirius had been preoccupied with. Suddenly, as he turned the corner, he felt himself collide with someone else. Feeling dazed, he opened his mouth.  
  
"HUH? Why I ought to…Fifty points from-" He looked up to see who he was going to take points from, and stopped.  
  
"Miss Evans, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." He stood up and pulled Lily to her feet.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor, it was my fault. I was just with Re- I mean, Professor Lupin, when I noticed something strange." James looked at her with interest.  
  
"Really? I was just with Sirius, and found out something very…odd that has to do with Professor Lupin." Lily stared at him.  
  
"REALLY?" Lily screeched, then seeing the look on James face, continued. "Professor Lupin was staring at a picture of Professor Black, all goofy eyed."  
  
James looked at her for a moment before smiling.  
  
"Miss Evans, would you like to help me with something, a certain, 'extra credit assignment'?" I will give Ravenclaw fifty points if it works. Lily smiled.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
******  
  
"REMUS, I'M BACK!" Lily screamed, rushing into the room again. Remus looked at her.  
  
"Hey how are-" Lily interrupted him.  
  
"Remus, I REALLY need your help with something, I was trying to transfigure the rock into a cat, and I accidentally turned it into…" Lily ran off, trying to come up with something good. Remus stared at her.  
  
"Into what?" Lily burst into tears for effect. Remus looked at her, startled.  
  
"It was horrible!" With that, Lily dragged Remus from the room, and towards the third floor. (A/N: In this story, the third floor is NOT forbidden ^_^)  
  
******  
  
Sirius stared at James.  
  
"Wait, your saying you found a new passage out of the castle?" James nodded, praying to god this worked.  
  
"Prove it!" James smiled, Sirius fell for it every time.  
  
"O'Tay, follow me! " Sirius studied James for a second, before speaking.  
  
"Fine, but be warned, if this is a trick…" James interrupted him.  
  
"I swear on Godric Gryffindor's grave, I am NOT lying!" Sirius nodded.  
  
"Okay, take me there."  
  
******  
  
Lily had dragged Remus all the way to the third floor, and stopped in front of the room. She smiled to herself, but put on a grimace as she turned to Remus.  
  
"He's in there!" She screeched, looking at Remus to see his reaction.  
  
Remus opened the door to look in, and yelled as he was suddenly shoved in the room.  
  
******  
  
[Same exact time-frame as above - with Sirius and James]  
  
"Sirius, all we do is go in this room, and then-" Sirius cut him off.  
  
"Okay, you can tell me when we get in there. James grinned.  
  
"Okay, LADIES FIRST!" With that, James shoved Sirius in the room, and cast a locking spell on the door.  
  
******  
  
"He tricked me!"  
  
Sirus looked up after he hit the ground, to see a scowling Remus in front of him.  
  
"Join the party." Remus pulled him up to his feet, and Sirius looked him in the eye, 'He is so cute when he's angry…' Sirius quickly banished the thought, and stared at his friend,  
  
"How'd you get here?"  
  
"Head Girl. You?"  
  
"James."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh." They both began to laugh.  
  
Suddenly Sirius didn't know what he was doing, but he prayed it worked. He looked Remus in the eye, and tilted his head…  
  
******  
  
Remus looked Sirius in the eye, and saw Sirius tilt his head. Suddenly it all clicked what Lily and James had been up to, and what Sirius was about to attempt.  
  
Remus smiled to himself, if this was what Lily and James wanted, this was what they would get.  
  
And with that he leaned down and kissed Sirius.  
  
******  
  
Sudden cheering filled the room, as Lily and James appeared from under James invisibility cloak.  
  
"Ahh…"  
  
"How sweet…" Sirius and Remus looked at each other, then smiled. They turned their heads to look at James and Lily. And then together said one word to them.  
  
"Run."  
  
******  
  
Albus Dumbledore was just leaving his office for the great hall when he saw a sight that would have seemed odd to anyone other than him.  
  
The head girl (Lily) and his transfiguration professor (James) were being chased down the hall by his divination (Sirius) and arithmancy (Remus) professors. Lily and James were in a fit of laughter, and singing 'Remus and Sirus sitting in a tree' while Sirius and Remus chased them, both smiling, but trying to scowl.  
  
Albus smiled to himself. Remus and Sirius made a great couple.  
  
******  
  
OKIE ALL! That's the Remus/Sirius segment in this story. Up next time, we return to the normal plot, and here's some things that MAY happen…  
  
The first QUIDDITCH MATCH! Ravenclaw v. Hufflepuff!  
  
James and Sirius meet "Mad Eye Moody" ^_^  
  
Snape makes an appearance 


	4. Hufflepuff v. Ravenclaw

Tainted Blue  
  
By: Nari-chan  
  
A/N: This is a L/J fic with a twist. Lily is a Ravenclaw 7th year. James was in Gryffindor a year ahead of her, and is now filling the DADA position as a favor for Dumbledore. They never noticed on another until now, what will the school year bring? Also: Remus teaching Artimancy, and Sirius teaching Divination, what's Dumbledore up to? NOT Love/Hate and not Love/Love!  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: It's back to your regularly scheduled story! From this point on, their will be minor Remus/Sirius throughout the chapters, but I will be concentrating on Lily and James mostly. I think the BIG EVENT will be in Chapter 6, 7, or 8. Forget what that is? It's the turning point in the story. I am thinking that this story may end up going 20 or so chapters, maybe more.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This is MY story. All recognizable characters belong to J.K.R. Unrecognizable ones are MINE! The song BLUE is sang by Eiffel 65, I am just using it for a bit.  
  
DEDICATION: This story is dedicated to everyone who read it, and my BETA READER, Nicole (NicoleTheNiveter)  
  
******  
  
Lily Evans hated Quidditch. Every Ravenclaw in her year knew this, and had learned early on NOT to force her to go to a match. Thus, when Lily showed up to the first match of the season (Hufflepuff v. Ravenclaw) Everyone was very surprised.  
  
Lily sat up in the Ravenclaw section with Liyana, Lissa Parker, Alexandra Hamsel, and Jimi Kress. Looking around, she silently wondered why she was there. She glanced around, and noted that three quarters of the crowed was wearing blue, and supporting Ravenclaw. Another good thing about Ravenclaw was that it was the 'neutral' house. All of the other houses liked them.  
  
Suddenly a loud voice boomed over everyone speaking. Lily chuckled to herself. Apparently Professor McGonagall had asked Professor Black to do commentary.  
  
"WELCOME TO THE FIRST QUIDDITCH MATCH OF THE SEASON, RAVENCLAW VERSUS HUFFLEPUFF!" Sirius yelled.  
  
Everyone cheered, and Sirius continued.  
  
"MAY I PRESENT TO YOU, THE HUFFLEPUFF QUIDDITCH TEAM!" The Hufflepuff students burst into applause, and everyone else applauded lightly. "JULIAN! GRABUE! YING! SMIKC! DREUZMECKI! PAPULI! KEEPER AND CAPTAIN OF THE TEAM, JULIET UNIHIO!"  
  
Cheering filled the stadium. Sirius continued on.  
  
"I NOW PRESENT TO YOU THE RAVENCLAW QUIDDITCH TEAM!" Three times as much cheering filled the stadium, and Lily felt a surge of excitement go through her. "BONES! DIGGORY! HASACHAK! PITTSBURGH! FRIGGLE! GREAVES! SEEKER AND CAPTAIN OF THE RAVENCLAW TEAM, CHRISTMAS HOLIDAY!"  
  
Everyone cheered at this. It was a known fact that the three best seekers in the last century at Hogwarts had been James Potter, Arabella Figg, and Christmas Holiday.  
  
"REFEREEING THE MATCH WE HAVE PROFESSOR POTTER AND MADAME HOOCH!" Cheering yet again filled the stadium, more for Professor Potter than the flying instructor.  
  
James was already in the air, and Madame Hooch stood on the ground, ready to start the game.  
  
"I want a nice, FAIR game!" She yelled before releasing the Bludgers. A few seconds later, the snitch flew out of the box. It circled around Dreuzmecki and Christmas before flying out of sight. Finally, Madame Hooch tossed the Quaffle into the air.  
  
"THEY'RE OFF! DIGGORY HAS THE QUAFFLE! HE PASSES TO BONES BUT IS INTERCEPTED BY YING!" Sirius yelled, trying to keep up with the speed of the game.  
  
Lily had never enjoyed Quidditch, but for some odd reason she had been drawn to the game, but she wasn't sure why.  
  
"HASYCHAK SCORES! 10-0! RAVENCLAW WINNING! " She snapped her head up at hearing the score.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF IN POSSESSION! JULIAN HAS THE QUAFFLE! LOOK AT HIM GO HE IS JUS- " Sirius was cut off as screaming erupted from the Hufflepuffs. Julian had scored.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF SCORES! 10-10! TIED GAME!"  
  
Lily saw James flying around, right above the game. The games had two referees, as a safety precaution.  
  
"RAVENCLAW SCORES! 20-10! RAVENCLAW IN THE LEAD!"  
  
Then it happened. It was so sudden. Christmas and Dreuzmecki had seen the snitch, and had been racing towards it. Suddenly both Bludgers had come out of know were and attacked them, right at the most critical point in their dives. Fiona (Dreuzmecki) managed to stay on her broom, but Christmas had been hit right in the spine, and fallen off the broom. Screaming, she began to descend almost 60 feet.  
  
In a flash, James was on her heel. He dove after her. Everyone was watching intently, while Ravenclaws were screaming. James dove, urging the broom on faster, and faster, and faster, until he could also grab her hand.  
  
'Almost' he though, 'just a bit farther, a little bit more, YES!' He had caught her. He hadn't been the only one yelling though, the entire stadium erupted into cheers. Lily was very happy. She saw Remus looking at her, and they exchanged smiles.  
  
'10:00 in the DADA room.' He mouthed silently to her. She nodded, and ran down to meet James and Christmas on the ground.  
  
******  
  
Alastor Moody paced in the Headmaster's office. He had been sent to update Albus about Voldemort, and had shown up to an empty castle. He scowled, then it hit him. There was probably a Quidditch match going on right now. Moody smiled, remember his time as a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. He had actually gone to school at the same time a Tom Riddle, who later became Voldemort. Alastor had only been a few years behind him.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and two young men came in the room. One was tall with untidy black hair, glasses and sugar-brown eyes, the other was also fairly tall with black hair and deep aqua eyes. The taller of the two spoke.  
  
"Sir, I'm Professor Potter, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, this is Sirius Black, the Divination professor. The headmaster asked us to come and inform you that he will be a little late for your meeting."  
  
"There was an accident on the Quidditch pitch." Sirius said, taking over for James. "The Ravenclaw seeker was badly hurt, and the Headmaster is in the Matron's ward, talking with her right now."  
  
Alastor studied them. Both had obviously been a quidditch player, and both seemed to have an aura around them that was carefree.  
  
"Thank you for informing me. The name is Moody. Alastor Moody. I'm an Auror." He didn't really need to say the last part, because both seemed surprised, recognizing his name.  
  
"THE Alastor Moody? OH MY GOD! I've always wanted to meet you!" Sirius yelled like a little kid. James stared at Sirius like he was insane, then turned to the older man.  
  
"Excuse him, he was hexed at an early age, hasn't been right in the head since." Alastor laughed and the two boys followed suit.  
  
Sitting down, they all began to talk, and stayed that way until Albus returned later.  
  
******  
  
Severus Snape gagged silently as he approached his old school. He could not believe he was going to go to the good side, OF HIS OWN WILL! He was SUPPOSED to be a Death Eater, but he had felt weird lately and decided he wasn't really evil.  
  
Sighing, he stepped into the headmaster's office, when he came face to face with the man who had made his life living hell for the past seven years.  
  
Sirius Black growled at him.  
  
******  
  
Okie, next time in Tainted Blue:  
  
Will Dumbledore let Snape join the side of good?  
  
What does Remus, James, and Sirius want to see Lily about?  
  
Will Christmas be okay?  
  
SEE Ya LATER! 


	5. Adventures of Jag, Moony, Padfoot & Pron...

Tainted Blue  
  
By: Nari-chan  
  
A/N: This is a L/J fic with a twist. Lily is a Ravenclaw 7th year. James was in Gryffindor a year ahead of her, and is now filling the DADA position as a favor for Dumbledore. They never noticed on another until now, what will the school year bring? Also: Remus teaching Artimancy, and Sirius teaching Divination, what's Dumbledore up to? NOT Love/Hate and not Love/Love!  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: It's back to your regularly scheduled story! From this point on, their will be minor Remus/Sirius throughout the chapters, but I will be concentrating on Lily and James mostly. I think the BIG EVENT will be in Chapter 6, 7, or 8. Forget what that is? It's the turning point in the story. I am thinking that this story may end up going 20 or so chapters, maybe more. ----DIDN'T GET THIS BETA READ BECAUSE MY E-MAIL ISN'T WORKING--- -  
  
DISCLAIMER: This is MY story. All recognizable characters belong to J.K.R. Unrecognizable ones are MINE! The song BLUE is sang by Eiffel 65, I am just using it for a bit.  
  
DEDICATION: This story is dedicated to everyone who read it, and my BETA READER, Nicole (NicoleTheNiveter)  
  
******  
  
Professor Dumbledore led Severus to his office, after having heard shouting from outside. He sat down and motioned to Severus. Nodding, he sat down across from the old headmaster.  
  
"So, Mr. Snape. May I ask why you have come here?" Severus shrank into his seat, but replied none the less.  
  
"I-I don't want to do this anymore." Dumbledore looked at him, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Do what?" The headmaster knew damn well what, but wanted to hear it coming from Snape.  
  
"I don't want to be a deatheater anymore." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really…and may I ask why you have had such a sudden change of heart?"  
  
Snape took a deep breath, sighing, he began to speak. "It all started a few days ago when Lucius told me we were going to attack Hogsmeade-"  
  
******  
  
Lily had just barely made it past Filch. She had been sneaking up to the DADA classroom, so she could meet with Sirius, Remus, and James.  
  
Turning at the corner, she collided with someone.  
  
'Shit! I'm done for!' she thought to herself, but she was surprised to notice that Sirius had collided with her. She smiled.  
  
"Sorry, Sirius. I wasn't looking." She was now allowed to address all three by first name when alone. He smiled and shook his head.  
  
"It was my fault." He grabbed her hand and led her up to the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom, and shut the door behind them. James and Remus were already there.  
  
"What took you two so long?" James muttered, looking at Sirius, as though he knew it was his fault. Lily intervened.  
  
"I was on my way down, and Filch almost caught me. Sirius got me out of trouble, told him I was on Divination assignment." Sirius stared at her, and mouthed a quick thanks. The others simply nodded.  
  
James cleared his throat and began to speak.  
  
"Lily, we asked you here because we are in need of a fifth Marauder, and we want YOU to be the fifth Marauder."  
  
"Me?" She asked, as though expecting it to be a joke. It wasn't.  
  
"Yep, you." Remus said, smiling.  
  
"Okay…"  
  
Sirius cleared his throat, similar to the way James had, and spoke.  
  
"First of all though, we need to do two things."  
  
******  
  
Christmas Holiday woke up with a horrible headache. All she remembered was falling, and screaming. She suddenly felt herself being hugged. Looking up she saw Madame Pomfrey and Liyana standing above her.  
  
"Miss Holiday, please take this potion, it should help your headache."  
  
"OMG! You are so lucky to be alive! You almost died, if it hadn't been for Professor Potter…" Christmas put up a hand.  
  
"Wait, what happened again?" Liyana smiled.  
  
"You feel off your broomstick, almost seventy feet. Professor Potter caught you mid-air."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh. Is right!"  
  
"Where is Lily?" She had expected her to be there.  
  
"Had a meeting with Professor Lupin, don't know why."  
  
"Oh."  
  
******  
  
"-and I decided I had to come see you, Professor.' Severus finished, and looked at Dumbledore for a reaction.  
  
'Very well, Mr. Snape, I believe you are being sincere, and I will help you!" Dumbledore began, "but if I find out you are lying, you will regret ever meeting me." Severus nodded, and Dumbledore began to explain what he wanted him to do.  
  
******  
  
"-and that is how you turn the Marauders amp on and off, Lily." Sirius finished, happily. James picked up from where he left off.  
  
"Now, you already know Remus is a werewolf, what you don't know is that we are Animagi. You need to become one too." Lily stared at him.  
  
"Now?" He nodded, and pulled a potion out of his robes.  
  
"Right Now."  
  
******  
  
They watched as Lily began to change back from her Animagi form. She had made a very beautiful animal. When she was back to her normal form, Remus spoke.  
  
"Okie, my name is Moony, because I'm a werewolf." Sirius continued.  
  
"I'm Padfoot, because I'm a dog." James finished.  
  
"I'm Prongs, because I become a Stag." They all thought for a minute. Finally Remus spoke up what they were all thinking.  
  
"Your nickname should be Jag…" Sirius finished for him.  
  
"Because you become a Jaguar."  
  
******  
  
Okie, next chapter:  
  
We find out what Dumbledore is going to have Snape do.  
  
We see the first prank played by the newly re-formed Marauders.  
  
*send ideas to me for prank*  
  
We see Hagrid and Peter. 


	6. The Amazing Multicolored Great Hall

Tainted Blue  
  
By: Nari-chan  
  
A/N: This is a L/J fic with a twist. Lily is a Ravenclaw 7th year. James was in Gryffindor a year ahead of her, and is now filling the DADA position as a favor for Dumbledore. They never noticed on another until now, what will the school year bring? Also: Remus teaching Artimancy, and Sirius teaching Divination, what's Dumbledore up to? NOT Love/Hate and not Love/Love!  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: It's back to your regularly scheduled story! From this point on, their will be minor Remus/Sirius throughout the chapters, but I will be concentrating on Lily and James mostly. I think the BIG EVENT will be in Chapter 6, 7, or 8. Forget what that is? It's the turning point in the story. I am thinking that this story may end up going 20 or so chapters, maybe more. ----DIDN'T GET THIS BETA READ BECAUSE MY E-MAIL ISN'T WORKING--- -  
  
DISCLAIMER: This is MY story. All recognizable characters belong to J.K.R. Unrecognizable ones are MINE! The song BLUE is sung by Eiffel 65, I am just using it for a bit.  
  
DEDICATION: This story is dedicated to everyone who read it, and my BETA READER, Nicole (NicoleTheNiveter)  
  
******  
  
Severus left Professor Dumbledores office more confused than when he arrived. Silently, he walked down the familiar corridor. Professor Dumbledore had done the exact opposite of what he had expected, he had told him to continue to be a Death Eater. Well, not exactly that, he had told him that he would be a spy, and was to tell the headmaster if anything important happened.  
  
Turning the corridor, for the second time that day, he bumped into Sirius Black. Snape sneered at Black, and got the same response from Sirius. "I wasn't aware that Professor Dumbledore was now hiring St. Mungo's escapees!" Sirius growled at him.  
  
"Well, I wasn't aware that Professor Dumbledore was personal friends with a Death Eater!"  
  
"Git!"  
  
"Moron!"  
  
"Shouldn't call me that Black, I scored higher than you one the N.E.W.T.S and the O.W.L.S!"  
  
"So! That's beside the point!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is!"  
  
"BOYS!" A whole new voice called out. Both cringed, and turned to see Minerva McGonagall staring at them, with that look of hers.  
  
******  
  
Peter Pettigrew sat in a chair in his apartment, chewing on the tip of his quill. He had to think of something good to tell his friends, so they wouldn't worry about him. Suddenly sititng up, he dipped his quill into the ink and began to write.  
  
Dear Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs,  
  
Hey! How are you three? I hope your teaching at Hogwarts is going well! Nothing much has been happening here, working at Zonko's isn't what I thought it would be, but I'm not going to complain. Hope McGonagall hasn't killed you yet, Sirius! Have you heard the rumors about the death eaters? I've got to go, I'm writing this while I'm on break!  
  
Yours,  
  
Peter a.k.a. Wormtail  
  
'That's right, let them think your worried about the death eaters…' Smirking, he put the quill and ink away, and proceeded to tie the letter to the leg of a large barn owl.  
  
******  
  
When Lily entered the great hall the next morning, she was very surprised. When she and Remus had developed the prank for the next day, they had had no idea that James and Sirius were going to use it on the ENTIRE school.  
  
Remus and Lily had developed a serum that was added to food. When the consumer ate it, they would automatically turn their favorite color.  
  
Lily was amused to see that many different colored people were walking around the room in an uproar. Looking towards the Professors table, she saw James and Sirius rolling with laughter, while Professor McGonagall, who was currently a bright red, scolded them.  
  
A golden colored Professor Dumbledore stood up, and the hall fell silent. "Well, I would like to congratulate the Marauders for yet again brightening our day!" He began to clap, and everyone else as well, take Professor McGonagall, All Slytherin students, and Lily.  
  
James and Sirius were bowing, Remus smiled, and waved his hand. Lily, whom no one knew WAS a marauder, walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down.  
  
******  
  
Okie, short chapter, I know. I want you all to forget I said the BIG EVENT will happen soon, It won't be till chapter 12 or so, I was messed up. 


	7. Preperations for a Ball that will never ...

Tainted Blue  
  
By: Nari-chan  
  
A/N: This is a L/J fic with a twist. Lily is a Ravenclaw 7th year. James was in Gryffindor a year ahead of her, and is now filling the DADA position as a favor for Dumbledore. They never noticed on another until now, what will the school year bring? Also: Remus teaching Artimancy, and Sirius teaching Divination, what's Dumbledore up to? NOT Love/Hate and not Love/Love!  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, sorry for not updating in a while, I've been busy writing other stories and working at school—My final exams for seventh grade are coming up. I want to thank all of the 61 people who have reviewed this story, who will all be acknowledged in my dedication!  
  
DEDICATION: Nobodysbitch--Milkyweed--Jennavette--The Red Dragons Order—Miki- -thistlemeg--Quinn--Diana Joy—cheetos--SAKURAnTOKYO--Isabel--Chibi- Chingo—Quinn--martini addict--QueenOfTheQueer--NicoleTheNiveter--Satans Little Princess--The Red Dragons Order--Merlin's Quill--thistlemeg--Satans Little Princess--QueenOfTheQueer—katrina--Milkyweed--Noodlejelly--the Bumbling Firefly --Ivy Leaves—Videl--Quinn--Chibi-Chingo—Kaizin--A13TAT-- QueenOfTheQueer—NicoleTheNiveter--Milkyweed--Luna Rose or Phoenix Child-- Sierra Sitruc-- Milkyweed-- Chibi-Chingo-- Quinn-- NicoleTheNiveter-- Fire Element-- Satans Little Princess—Me-- Princess Tangawine-- Sirena Oculare-- Evil*Fairy-- Emili Potter-- SAKURAnTOKYO--  
  
Min Hee Ha -- *~*PRONGZ*~* -- Twistie-- Miss Moony27  
  
******  
  
"Lily! Look at this!" Christmas yelled to her friend. Liyana was next to her, and the two girls were crowded around something on the Ravenclaw bulletin board, along with many other students.  
  
"What?" Lily walked over to her two friends and tried to make her way into the crowd.  
  
"Theirs going to be a ball for Christmas!"  
  
"Really?" Lily peered over their heads and read the article.  
  
'HOGWARTS STAFF IS PROUD TO PRESENT  
  
The Christmas Holiday Ball  
  
Students who attend must wear dress robes. No inappropriate clothing, makeup, or hairstyles  
  
Ball begins at 7:00 P.M. and ends at 11:00 P.M.  
  
Your Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore'  
  
"Well, I think this is a good way to bu-" Lily was cut off by Christmas jumping on the table closest to the bulletin board and yelling.  
  
"I want to thank everyone who made this ball possible! As the guest of honor-" Liyana cut her off.  
  
"Who said this ball is for YOU?" Christmas smiled.  
  
"Well, it IS call the CHRISTMAS HOLIDAY ball! Now, isn't it!"  
  
Everyone groaned, but Christmas didn't notice, as she was planning ways to make a speech at the ball.  
  
******  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus had just finished reading the notice posted in the staff room about the ball. All three had a different expression on their face, showing what they were thinking.  
  
Sirius was grinning wickedly, and actually scaring Remus and James. He was trying to think up was to announce him being a couple with Remus, and had come up with some pretty…inappropriate ways.  
  
Remus was smiling normally, he had always enjoyed balls, and this was just another way of spending time with Sirius.  
  
James was scowling. He hated ball, only because he could never find the "right" person to go with, if you get my drift. He found a date, but they were never really his type.  
  
Suddenly Sirius interrupted the silence. "I need some chocolate syrup for the dance…"  
  
James realized what Sirius was thinking, and groaned. "EW! EW! EW! EW! I did not need to hear that Padfoot! Your gross…Ew!"  
  
Remus chuckled. "So I suppose the marshmallows are out of question?"  
  
"EW! You two do this just to make me sick! I regret ever getting you two together! Ew! That's just…Ew!" James was about to continue, but the warning bell rang, and all three raced off in different directions to get to their classes.  
  
******  
  
About a week had passes since the announcement and a Hogsmeade trip had been scheduled so people could go get robes.  
  
Lily, Liyana, and Christmas made their way down towards Senora Serena's Robe for the Fashionable and Fashionably Handicapped. Madame Malkin's was full.  
  
Entering the shop, the three girls marveled at the robes, there were robes for everything…dress, casual, athletic, meetings, you name it.  
  
A voice interrupted their thoughts. "Hello, I'm Senora Serena! How can I help you three?"  
  
Lily looked at the woman, she looked to be in her mid-forties with gray streaks in her red hair. "Errn…we need some dress robes for the Christmas Holiday Ball."  
  
"Ah yes, Hogwarts students! Follow me!"  
  
******  
  
Sirius and Remus were sitting in a corner of the staffroom, plotting a few thousand ways of grossing James out at the ball.  
  
James tried to ignore their whispering and giggling by reading.  
  
It didn't help.  
  
As his so called "friends", who had just broken out into a fresh fit of giggles, and lunged.  
  
******  
  
About an hour later, the three girls emerged from the shop, each holding a new set of robes.  
  
Liyana had gotten a soft pink pair with lace trimmings. Hers was cut short to look like a minstrap, and was very flattering.  
  
Christmas had purchased a deep blue pair of robes. Hers were long and flowed around as she stepped, they had seen them on her in the dressing room.  
  
Lily, however, had not shown anyone her dress, and was keeping it a secret for the ball.  
  
Little did she know that she wouldn't be attending the ball…  
  
******  
  
Okay, this was a bit longer than the other chapter. The next two (Eight and Nine) will be probably twice as long as this. Not giving anything away, except for a small hint above…  
  
R&R 


	8. The Mudblood's meeting and the Orange co...

Tainted Blue  
  
by: Nari-chan  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Wow! FOURTEEN reviews for chapter SEVEN! Bwhaha! I feel so special! Okay, that's 75 reviews for this story, I really want to end up with over 100 reviews, so please keep reviewing.  
  
DEDICATION: Milkyweed, for being my most dedicated reviewer, J.K Rowling, for creating Lily and James, for whom without there would be no main characters for this story. My mom and dad for having me, for without me there wouldn't be ANY STORY.  
  
Oh, and Herbert is my little sister's nickname, so I'm just gonna use it here…  
  
* * *  
  
HERBERT, LOOK! It's the day of the ball! Would you look at that, WOW! Does time fly by…  
  
* * *  
  
Contrary to what you may be thinking about Ravenclaws, normally they are very thoughtful people who think about what they are going to say before they say it so they don't hurt anyone's feelings, especially the females. Tell them there will be a ball later that night, and they become a psychotic druid obsessed with pleasing there date, this however, puts a strain on friendships.  
  
"HOLY HOLIDAY!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"NOT YOU!"  
  
"GET OFF OF MY DRESS! I DON'T WANT A FOOTPRINT ON IT WHEN I GO TO WEAR IT!"  
  
"WELL EX-CUSE ME!"  
  
"I DON'T THINK SO!"  
  
"WITCH!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?!"  
  
"A BITCH!"  
  
"AS IF!"  
  
Lily Evans had been putting up with this all day so far, being smart, she had done her hair and makeup earlier, and simply had to get into her gown. She had finally had enough however, and voiced it. "WOULD YOU ALL BLOODY SHUT UP AND GET READY!"  
  
Instantly, all commotion ceased, and Liyana walked cautiously over to Lily and put a hand up on her forehead. "Lily? You feeling okay?"  
  
Lily slapped her hand away and scowled at them. "Your all acting so childish! It's just a ball, not the end of the world! Why throw away perfectly good friendships because of one stupid, petty fight!"  
  
The other four girls looked at the ground, and finally Christmas spoke. "She's right, this isn't as important as our friendships."  
  
Liyana nodded as well. "Christmas, I apologize for the footprint, let me fix the gown for you. Washio!"  
  
The other two girls, Alex Summers and Joanne Hughes apologized as well, and pretty soon everyone was getting along just fine.  
  
* * *  
  
James looked at the wall as his two psychotic best friends proceeded to get dressed for the ball—err—dressing the other, that is. James knew they were only doing this so he would be grossed out.  
  
Ever since they had heard about the ball, they had taken every opportunity to let people know they were a couple, and mostly when James was around.  
  
Hearing a groan from behind him, James upped and sprinted out of the room, not bothering to look behind him as he ran.  
  
Remus looked up confused at the empty doorway, and Sirius came out of the bathroom. "Man, I really, REALLY had to go."  
  
Remus burst into insane laughter, and Sirius looked confused.  
  
"What is so funny?"  
  
"YOU! James heard you g-groaning and t-thought that y-you and I w-were…" That was as far as Remus got, because both burst into laughter at the thought of James seeing them engage in those kinds of activities.  
  
"You know, Moony…that probably wouldn't be such a bad thing…Prongs needs a guy in his life…"  
  
Remus nodded in evil agreement.  
  
* * *  
  
"AHH! I HATE ORANGE!"  
  
Everyone quickly turned to Alex who was twirling around in her orange robes, a frown upon her face.  
  
"Err…why not?" Liyana muttered, putting in her earrings.  
  
"Orange makes me look fat!" Everyone groaned and Alex glared at them.  
  
"Alex, what color would you prefer your robes to be?" Lily asked her, still sitting on her bed, not even close to being ready.  
  
"Dark green, and you should be getting ready, Lillian! The ball will be starting in twenty minutes!"  
  
"Tritiano! I don't need to yet, I'm half ready anyhow!"  
  
Alex looked at her robes that were now a deep forests green color. "Thank you Lily, they are beautiful!"  
  
Lily smiled at her friend, "It's no problem at all! I'm glad to help!"  
  
Christmas smirked at her. "Ha, such a Head Girl we have! Brave, Smart, Sly, AND a fashionable one at that!" Everyone burst into laughter and Lily flushed a deep red.  
  
"I…u…err…I AM NOT!" Christmas smirked again.  
  
"Such a great comeback, Lils!"  
  
"Shove it you!"  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
* * *  
  
James stood inside the Great Hall and watched as students began to enter. Everyone looked the finest in gowns and dress robes.  
  
Glancing around a few times, he took notice that many students had come single, probably hoping to find their match tonight.  
  
James looked at himself in pity, for he was also coming single to the ball. For one thing there were no female teachers his age to attend with, and he didn't like balls in the first place, so he saw no real reason to ruins someone's night by having them come with him.  
  
Groaning to himself, he returned to watching students file in. His thoughts soon drifted to his own school days when he had been a student at Hogwarts.  
  
'Ahh…those were the days…'  
  
Returning to the task at hand, he watched for a bit.  
  
With a surprised look on his face, he noticed the Head Girl, Lily, was missing. It seemed, that Remus, Sirius, Albus, and Minerva had as well.  
  
* * *  
  
{10 MINUTES EARLIER}  
  
* * *  
  
Lily ran towards the Great Hall, she would be late if she didn't continue at the pace she had been running. She probably should have listened to her friends, but no…she had to have been stubborn!  
  
She was now close to the front doors, when she heard a scream from outside.  
  
Lily thought for a moment, then decided to go and investigate the scream and see if she could help.  
  
Running out to the gardens she walked a bit, admiring the flowers and shrubbary. Then remembering why she was there, she went a bit farther then stopped, she heard footsteps behind her.  
  
"Well…if it isn't everyone's favorite Mudblood…"  
  
Lily whirled around and came face to face with…  
  
* * *  
  
CLIFFHANGER! Bwha! You'll find out who's with her in the garden in the next chapter! So I suggest you review!  
  
I already decided who I want to be the "mysterious stranger" in the garden, because it will play with the plot, but feel free to guess if you like! If anyone guesses correctly…I'll…do something really nice for you!  
  
A/M: REMINDER: Herbert is my sister…no one important!  
  
R&R 


	9. Midnight Meetings and Angry Dragons

Tainted Blue  
  
by Nari-chan  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: 15 reviews for Chapter 9! I feel so special! Okay! I think this story will end up being twenty to twenty-four chapters long, hopefully. That is, unless of course I think of anything else to add to it.  
  
DEDICATION: Noodlejelly, Rini, and Herbert.  
  
* * *  
  
{RECAP}  
  
Lily ran towards the Great Hall, she would be late if she didn't continue at the pace she had been running. She probably should have listened to her friends, but no…she had to have been stubborn!  
  
She was now close to the front doors, when she heard a scream from outside.  
  
Lily thought for a moment, then decided to go and investigate the scream and see if she could help.  
  
Running out to the gardens she walked a bit, admiring the flowers and shrubbery. Then remembering why she was there, she went a bit farther then stopped, she heard footsteps behind her.  
  
"Well…if it isn't everyone's favorite Mudblood…"  
  
Lily whirled around and came face to face with…  
  
* * *  
  
Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"You!" Lily screeched out in anger. Lucius had repeatedly called her a Mudblood while he attended Hogwarts. He had graduated the same year James, Sirius and Remus had. It was rumored that he had become a Death Eater when he left school…Lily thought that was rubbish. He had probably been one while he still attended Hogwarts.  
  
"Me." He snarled. He pulled a hand out from behind him and pointed his wand at her. "It's people like you who end up being a disgrace to wizards."  
  
"Me? I'm not the one parading around with a mask one, torturing innocent Muggles! Am I?" She spat at him, not bothering to keep her voice down.  
  
"Really? I'm trying to cleanse the world of that filth, not hurt it!" He moved the aiming of his wand from her midsection to her heart.  
  
"Is that what shit Voldemort is feeding you? That we, muggleborn wizards and witches, are FILTH?" She glared at him, in almost a deadly way.  
  
"That's what I said, wasn't it?"  
  
* * *  
  
Three figures hurried down towards the teachers quarters. They raced down the corridors, in search of their own sleeping quarters.  
  
When they got to them, they raced inside and began to tear the place apart, looking for something. Clothes were flung, books tossed aside, and sheets ripped away.  
  
After a few minutes, a tall, unruly haired many yelled triumphantly, "I HAVE IT!"  
  
The other two figures, which were also men, gathered around the first. The second man, who was a werewolf, pulled out his wand and tapped the parchment, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good!" Instantly, green ink began to appear upon the page, connecting to form a map.  
  
The third man scanned the map then let out a small gasp. Motioning to the other two, he directed their attention to where the gardens were.  
  
The other two gasped as well, and they all raced out of the room, in the direction the gardens were.  
  
As the map fluttered to the ground, you could distinctly see and read the three dots in the garden.  
  
Lily Evans, Lucius Malfoy, and Tom Riddle.  
  
* * *  
  
Peter Pettigrew paced impatiently at the gates of Hogwarts. He was debating on weather or not he should go in to help his master, or stay where he was to be the lookout.  
  
If he did go in, he would have to explain to his friends why he was there, and right now he didn't think he was up to lying.  
  
If he didn't go in, and something bad happened, his master would most likely blame him, and that would not be good either.  
  
Deep in thought, he didn't notice one of the Hogwarts dragons sneak up on him. A sudden snort from behind him made him slowly turn around.  
  
Isabelle, the female Hogwarts dragon, was directly behind him.  
  
Screaming, Peter ran as fast as he could towards the school. The dragon snorted behind him, and a spur of fire flew from it's nose.  
  
* * *  
  
"Lucius, don't do this!"  
  
"Why not? I'm only going to kill you." Lily shook her head softly as Lucius laughed darkly. He thought this was funny.  
  
Lucius took another step closer to her…his wand was now touching her heart. Grinning darkly, he muttered something to her. "Goodbye Lillian…make sure to tell me how hell is!"  
  
"Please, don't Lucius!"  
  
"AVADA-" Lucius was cut short as another voice screamed at the same time.  
  
"STUPEFY!"  
  
Lucius dodged the curse and ran into the woods, cursing out loud as he did so.  
  
Two figures ran out into the garden area, Sirius and James. Sirus continued to throw curses in the direction Lucius had gone in, James kneeled down and pulled Lily into a hug.  
  
"Lily? Are you all right?" Lily nodded mutely, then burst into tears. James just pulled her closer and stroked her head, whispering things like 'It will be okay,' and 'He's gone now.'  
  
"STUPEFY!" Sirus again screamed.  
  
"SIRIUS! He's long gone by now, give it up!" Remus yelled, running towards them, followed closely by Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.  
  
"James, would you take Lily up to Madame Pomfrey? Sirius, Remus, Minerva, please help me conduct a search of the grounds for Mr. Malfoy.  
  
The other four teachers split up to look for the blonde deatheater, and James heaved Lily to her feet, and they slowly began to walk towards the hospital wing, Lily still sobbing and James trying to comfort her.  
  
* * *  
  
Somewhere, deep in the woods of Hogwarts, a cruel, menacing voice yelled at two other's, both of whom were cowering.  
  
"FOOLS! You let her get away alive!"  
  
Lucius and Peter began to try and speak, but no avil.  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
* * *  
  
Okay, no cliffhanger this time! From this point on there will be a build in the relashionship between Lily and James.  
  
Also, Noodlejelly is the only person who guessed Lucius, so I will do something good for you! Just ask, like if you need a beta reader or something, just tell me.  
  
R&R 


	10. Matrons and Maniacs (Part One)

Tainted Blue  
  
by Nari-chan  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: I have already decided to write TWO sequels to this story!  
  
The second in the trilogy will be called Tainted Red, and will run from the wedding of James and Lily to the birth of Baby Harry.  
  
The third will be called Tainted Grey. It will run from Harry's birth to that faithful Halloween night, plus and epilogue from the P.O.V of Dumbledore, Remus and Sirius, which will take place when Harry is taken to the Dursleys (Dumbledore). Sirius taken to Azkaban, and Remus learning of their deaths.  
  
After that, I may do one final story, Tainted Orange or Tainted Yellow (haven't decided on a color yet), which will take place in Harry's fifth year with the return of many original Tainted characters…including Lily and James. I'm not sure about this one yet, matters how the other three do.  
  
DEDICATION: Everyone who has read this story so far, and to all the dedicated readers who read "Kareoke Night," and plan on reading the sequels to Kareoke Night and this story!  
  
* * *  
  
James paced back and forth across the floor again. He had been pacing for over an hour, and he didn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon.  
  
Lily had been in the hospital wing for over a week now. James could distinctly remember what happened after he had been ordered to take her to the hospital wing.  
  
* * *  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
* * *  
  
"James, would you take Lily up to Madame Pomfrey? Sirius, Remus, Minerva, please help me conduct a search of the grounds for Mr. Malfoy." Headmaster Dumbledore said a dangerous glint in his eye.  
  
James nodded and heaved Lily to her feet. The head girl continued to cry as they made there way towards the hospital wing. James began to lead them down a secrete passage that would take them to right outside of the wing…he didn't think Lily really felt like facing students at the moment.  
  
Lily continued to cry, and James continued to whisper soothing words to her. Finally, she fell asleep and James picked her up, and carried her towards the Hospital Wing.  
  
* * *  
  
1 END FLASHBACK  
  
* * *  
  
Lily had not woken yet since she had fallen asleep. James had wanted to enervate her, but Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore agreed it would be safer to let her wake up on her own.  
  
Sighing, he continued to pace around. At that moment, Sirius and Remus burst into the room. Sirius was about to say something, and Remus simply joined James in the middle of the room-and began to pace around with him.  
  
Sirius, who had once chosen NOT to speak, walked over to the other side of James and began to pace with him as well.  
  
This continued on for about ten minutes until all of the sudden James burst into laughter.  
  
Sirius and Remus looked at each other, then at James, wanting to know what was so funny.  
  
"Sorry! It's just you're the only two people I know that instead of trying to comfort me with words, you would start to pace around with me!"  
  
The two men thought for a moment, processing this information, then began to laugh as well.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily opened her eyes, then quickly shut them. 'Damn lights…' she though to herself. Trying again, she successfully opened her eyes and looked around, trying to figure out where she was.  
  
Her first thoughts were that she was being held captive by Deatheaters…but as she thought she remembered what happened. How Sirius, James, and Remus and stopped Malfoy from hurting her, and how James was walking her to the Hospital Wing.  
  
'The Hospital Wing! That must be where I'm at!' Lily thought groggily, trying to sit up.  
  
All of the sudden, she felt herself being pushed down, and the Matron's voice rang in her ear. "Miss Evans! Your going to be in here for a while, so I suggest you sit still and wait for the Headmaster to show up!"  
  
Lily started to argue, but a slamming door suddenly interrupted both women. They whirled around to see the other Marauders-minus Peter-standing there, all three looking quite cheerful.  
  
* * *  
  
The three men had stopped pacing and were now on a full blown debate about Quidditch, and which teams would make it to the World Cup that year.  
  
"Defiantly the Chudley Cannons!" Sirius exclaimed loudly. Remus looked at him as though he had grown another head.  
  
"THEM? Are you insane? Even the Liverpool Lizards have better chances!"  
  
"Your both mad! Ireland will blow them out of the water!"  
  
"America has a few good teams as well perha-" The conversation was interrupted as Sir Nicholas floated into the room.  
  
"Nick? What's going on?" Remus said, standing up. The other two followed the action.  
  
Nick smiled at them. "Miss Evans has awoken in the infirmary!"  
  
Instantly the three Marauders raced out of the room and towards the infirmary.  
  
They ran through the doors and stopped to see a surprised Lily and Madame Pomfrey looking at them. The two women looked as though they had just been arguing.  
  
* * *  
  
Okay! Next chapter Lily will be out of the Hospital Wing, and we see some minor fluff between Lily and James…not to mention Sirius and Remus! ^_^ Oh…and Christmas and Liyana make a brief appearance as well. 


	11. Matrons and Manics (Part Two)

Tainted Blue  
  
by Mauve Lipgloss  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, I want to answer some reviewers questions/comments:  
  
Celtic Ember: I apologize about the short chapter last time, but it will work into the plot. I don't feel like revealing too much at once. Most of the other chapters will be somewhat longer than the one in Chapter 10.  
  
Others: Thank you!  
  
G.D. Jade: My pleasure! I strive to make life un-boring for all of you!  
  
OTHER AUTHORS NOTE: Out of curiosity, for all of those British readers out there, I want to know, it football actually football over there, or is it soccer? I need it for one of the chapters in "I never knew what they meant until now…"  
  
DEDICATION: To any of the 17 people who have reviewed "Kareoke Night II: Take Two" or the 40 "I never Knew what they meant until now…"  
  
* * *  
  
"YOU HORRIBLE LITTLE CHILDREN! DISRUPTING MISS EVANS LIKE THAT!" Madame Pomfrey was full of herself.  
  
James, Sirius and Remus stared at her like she was insane, which she most likely was. She simply glared at them.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey, we are hardly children…we are Professors at this school and deserve to be treated as so!" Remus said suddenly. Madame Pomfrey started at them, and Remus prepared to be yelled at, but it never came.  
  
"I see…I'm sorry I said that boys. I guess I never really noticed that you three grew up from those little pranksters you once were-" She was interrupted by a series of coughing from Sirius.  
  
"We haven't changed *that* much yet, Poppy!" Everyone laughed. Lily began to cough as she laughed, and immediately Madame Pomfrey rushed over to her.  
  
"DIDN'T I TELL YOU BRATS TO LEAVE?"  
  
Lily smiled apologetically at them, but they shrugged it off, they were used to the insane Matron and her odd tempers.  
  
* * *  
  
Professor Dumbledore was pacing around in his study, trying to figure out what exactly Voldemort wanted from Lily and James.  
  
James. There was something about him that made Voldemort angry, and Dumbledore wanted to know what that one thing was. He was still waiting for their family records from his grandmother. Once he saw those he had no doubt his suspicions were correct.  
  
Lily, however, was a bit harder to figure out. What Voldemort wanted from a Muggleborn was beyond his knowledge, especially seeing how Voldemort hated Muggles and muggleborn wizards and witches.  
  
He paced around his office, lost in his thoughts. After a few moments had passed, he heard the slight tapping noise.  
  
A beak, Blanch had returned from the Potters.  
  
This was the moment, it was time to see what was so special about James.  
  
* * *  
  
"WE ARE GOING TO BE TAKING WHAT?" Four – count that FOUR – angry voices yelled at the trembling prefect.  
  
"P-Professor D-D-Dumbledore and M-McGonagall request that all students in their s-seventh year take c-charm and b-beauty c-class." The prefect repeated, before fleeing the room in complete and utter terror.  
  
Alex, Christmas, Liyana, and Joanne stared at each other, utter horror and revolt etched on their faces.  
  
"Us? Charm and Beauty classes?" Alex questioned, pale-faced.  
  
"Why would we need them? Aren't we already charming AND beautiful?" Liyana asked worriedly, running to the mirror.  
  
Christmas laughed, "I think they just want to fix out manners…right?"  
  
"How should we know?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"We asked YOU, Christmas!"  
  
"Oh, that's right!"  
  
"Ugh…" Three voices muttered.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily emerged from the Hospital wing twenty minutes later feeling better than she had in weeks. She was fit, happy, and Voldemort/Deatheater free at the moment.  
  
However, she was not free of James. She was stuck with him everyday for the remaining three months of school. How she would survive was beyond her.  
  
Oh, it wasn't that she didn't like him –no– it was the exact opposite, she ADORED him. Ever since the night she was attacked and he had saved her, she had been getting some odd feelings whenever she thought of him.  
  
She had always been attracted to him…who wasn't? With the looks he had, he could have anyone he wanted -- girl or guy. Even guys were attracted to him. With two gay best friends, Lily was ready to bet that James preferred guys as well.  
  
'Oh well, one can wish…' she thought dreamily as she turned the corner.  
  
* * *  
  
James had been in his classroom working on some papers when the door opened to reveal Professor Flitwick.  
  
"James, Dumbledore wants to see you, he said it's urgent. I'll take over you're classes today, it's most likely you won't be back until tomorrow."  
  
James studied the shorter man. "What is going on?"  
  
"Dunno…said it had to do with your family though…"  
  
In a flash James had bolted out of the room towards the Headmasters office.  
  
* * *  
  
James groaned as he walked down the corridor. First Flitwick comes to his room, going on about Dumbledore. Then, he had to meet up with Sirius and Remus, the two were trying to think of ways to hook him up with his dream match. What a day he was having.  
  
Funny…they had never asked him whether he preferred guys or girls. They probably assumed guys, not that it wasn't the natural thing for them to do.  
  
He did know, for a fact, however, that he liked girls.  
  
Girls like Lily.  
  
'Bloody hell, where did THAT come from?' James thought to himself.  
  
How could he like Lily? She was a year younger, a Ravenclaw, cunning, swift, and ambitious. She was too polite at times, she was quick-tempered, arrogant, and…and…  
  
Perfect. He couldn't describe it, but he had feelings for her whether he wanted to admit it or not.  
  
Snorting to himself, he turned the corner.  
  
* * *  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
"GERR-OFF ME!"  
  
"AHH!"  
  
Two bodies collided at the corner and rolled along the corridor. When they stopped rolling, the redhead female and raven-head male tried to untangle themselves.  
  
Green eyes meet Brown.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"James?"  
  
* * *  
  
In a clearing miles and miles and miles away from Hogwarts, a large gathering of hooded people began to laugh.  
  
Tome Riddle in the lead.  
  
* * *  
  
BWHA! Okay, the next chapter will be some more action, and James realizes he loves Lily…but Lily is still confused. Also, Sirius and Remus get a nasty shock when they learn James likes girls…and James gets a nasty shock when he learns he is related to…[SURPRISE]  
  
Most of you will guess anyway…but there are TWO OF THEM! [No, not Voldemort!]  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: For those of you who are wondering, I changed my pen name to Mauve Lipgloss instead of Nari-chan. 


	12. James Aaron Potter Le Fay Ravenclaw [edi...

Tainted Blue  
  
by Mauve Lipgloss  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, about the two people James is related to, one may be better known than the other. For those of you who have read about King Arthur and Merlin [It's not him] you may know one, the other is a Hogwarts founder…but it's not Gryffindor. He is a member of this family however, indirectly.  
  
IMPORTANT: Thanks to everyone, who pointed out my mistake at the end of this chapter, I meant to say he was NOT bisexual, I forgot part of the sentence ^_^, and my beta didn't catch that…damn you Herbert!  
  
DEDICATION: Milkyweed, Min Hee Ha, and Noodlejelly  
  
* * *  
  
"HOW THE HELL DO YOU PUT THESE IN?"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"THOSE ARE MINE!"  
  
"YOU HEARD HER!"  
  
"WHAT'S YOURS?"  
  
"WHAT? I CAN'T WEAR MY PLATFORMS?"  
  
"WHO THE HELL CARES?"  
  
"TAKE COVER!"  
  
Screams continued to fill the air as the Ravenclaw girls tried to get ready for there first 'Charm and Beauty Class'.  
  
The dormitory had been transformed into a war zone, each girl defending her property. Clothes were strewn everywhere. Toothbrushes, hair ties bracelets and jewelry littered the floor. Everytime someone would try to pick something up that didn't belong to her, a shoe would hit them in the face.  
  
Vaguely, students in the common room wondered if the Professors would have instigated this coarse, if they had known what would arise from it.  
  
* * *  
  
Professor Dumbledore paced in his office, waiting for James to arrive. He was still trying to digest the news he had learned, let alone have to tell someone else, let alone a member of that family.  
  
He had the feeling James would be able to handle it, so he didn't mind as much, but it was still the entire concept of what he had to do that bugged him. Who would have thought that two great witches from two different time frames would one day end up in the same bloodline?  
  
The door to the study creaked open, and James walked in.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily made her way down the corridor. She had just gotten away from James, and now her thoughts were all jumbled up as she walked.  
  
She got a weird feeling when she spoke to him, and it got even stronger when he would touch her. 'What is it about him?'  
  
A sudden though struck her, and she got even more confused than before…if that was possible.  
  
Could she be in love with James Potter?  
  
* * *  
  
James ran towards Dumbledores office. He was going to be late for the meeting, but he didn't really care.  
  
Lily. All of his thoughts kept returning to her. He had figured out earlier that he felt something for her, but now he was sure it was love.  
  
It had to be, he couldn't think of any other word to describe it.  
  
James Potter. Lily Evans. Lily Potter.  
  
He liked the last one best.  
  
He said the password the gargoyle and walked into Dumbledores office, opening the door.  
  
* * *  
  
"What about Snape?"  
  
"Ew…that would be cruel and unusual torture, we can't do that to James!"  
  
"Your right, what about Frank Longbottom?"  
  
"To young, they wouldn't be able to date until next year, when he graduates."  
  
"True."  
  
"How about Peter?"  
  
Both men thought for a moment, then yelled in unison. "NO!"  
  
Remus looked down at his list. "We've gone through almost fifty guys…"  
  
Sirius thought for a moment. "There has to be one he would like?"  
  
Remus stared into space for a moment before speaking. "Sirius, what if he likes girls?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"No…"  
  
Sighing, they went back to work.  
  
* * *  
  
Dumbledore looked at James for a moment before motioning to him to sit down. Doing so, James wondered what was so important about his family.  
  
"James, you do know you come from a powerful bloodline?"  
  
"I've been told so, however, I am unaware as to whom my bloodline falls from." James said staring at the older wizard in interest.  
  
"Are you aware your entire bloodline began in and before the middle ages?" Dumbledore continued on.  
  
"No, I was unaware as to when the Potter line began."  
  
Dumbledore nodded then spoke again. "In the Middle ages and before hand, some of the most powerful wizards and witches in history lived. Two of these witches, even though they were from different time periods, one day ended up connecting their bloodlines."  
  
"Who?" James inquired in interest.  
  
"Rowena Ravenclaw is a direct descendant of yours, infact she is basically the founder of the Potter line. Her father forced her to wed her brother, Rain. Even though she did not love her brother, that was how things were done in those days, she did not voice her objection. Her son, Roan, was the first of that side of the Potter line. That side of the line, at least."  
  
"I am a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw herself? May I ask how I was sorted into Gryffindor if I am truly a Ravenclaw?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Let me continued, dear boy, and I will get to that."  
  
James nodded and the Headmaster continued. "Now, we have a very long line Ravenclaws from here on out. By this time we are into the Middle Ages."  
  
James looked around, wondering what was coming up.  
  
"Tell me, boy. Have you studied King Arthur and the Knights of the Round table?"  
  
James thought for a moment. "Erm…yes…but I don't remember very much about it." He muttered sheepishly.  
  
"No need to be embarrassed," Dumbledore muttered, eyes twinkling. "Have you ever heard of Morgan Le Fay?"  
  
James again thought. "Yes…wasn't she King Arthur's half sister?"  
  
"Correct, no wonder you were Head Boy!" James beamed. "Nonetheless, she was a very powerful witch, her son married Rowena's great-great-great-great- great-great granddaughter, and thus began that part of your family, the Le Fays."  
  
"That's all good, but how did I get into Gryffindor if I had a whole different founder as a descendant, not to mention a psycho witch bent on killing her brother?"  
  
The Professor chuckled. "The Gryffindor line had been renamed by so many marriages by this time, that they were no longer known as 'Gryffindor'. One of Gryffindors indirect descendants, Arraign Potter, married one of Rowena and Morgan's direct descendants, Jointure Le Fay, and that brings us to now."  
  
"Interesting, so I am technically related to Godric Gryffindor as well?"  
  
"Indirectly."  
  
"Quite."  
  
* * *  
  
Three hours later Sirius and Remus had made a list of five men they thought suitable for James to date. Waiting in his room, they jumped at him when he entered the room, a dazed look upon his face.  
  
"James! Look at this list at potential mates for you!" Sirius yelled.  
  
Remus stared at him. "Since when did you learn such big words, Padfoot?"  
  
Sirius scowled at him, but James suddenly began to laugh, which distressed them all.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You think I like guys?"  
  
"Well….yeah…."  
  
"Duh."  
  
James laughed even more. "Dude, guys…I'm not bisexual! I like girls ONLY, not guys! The only thing a guy will ever before me is a friend!"  
  
Sirius and Remus looked put down, and James laughed even harder, and made his way towards his bedroom.  
  
Remus looked at his list, chucked it out the window, and pulled out a new piece of parchment. Grabbing his writing utensil, he scribbled at the top.  
  
'Girls for James'  
  
Sirius and Remus started all over again.  
  
* * *  
  
That night Lily and James, unknowst to the other, both woke at the same time.  
  
Both had heard a eerie laughter, and choose to ignore it.  
  
* * *  
  
Okay all, in the next chapter Lily gets more confused, some more Voldemort, Peter [sadly], and it's two weeks until Lily graduates!  
  
To all of those who wanted a long chapter, you got it, this was the longest chapter in this story so far. 


	13. Scooby Dooby-Doo, where are you? It's ti...

Tainted Blue  
  
by Mauve Lipgloss  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, for all of those who want some Lily/James action, you'll get some in Chapters 14 & 15, along with the last two. [Snogging, Proposals…etc] THIS STORY IS STILL RATED PG-13, and will stay that way…Okay, here is a kind of guide to the last eight chapters in this story:  
  
Chapter 13 – [Two Weeks before Graduation]  
  
Chapter 14 – [Eight Days] Lily/James action  
  
Chapter 15 – [Six Days] Lily/James action  
  
Chapter 16 – [Five Days] NOT REVEALING  
  
Chapter 17 – [Three Days] Aftermath of 16  
  
Chapter 18 – [Two Days] Fluff galore between Lily/James AND Sirius/Remus  
  
Chapter 19 – [One Day] Confusion galore, secrets, and some angry, psycho Ravenclaws  
  
Chapter 20 – [Graduation] Last Chapter, L/J, S/R, THE BIGGEST EVENT IN THIS STORY and the prelude to Tainted Red  
  
Hope that clears up a bit for you all…  
  
DEDICATION: Everyone who pointed out that mistake in Chapter 12  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Lily couldn't remember any of the dream she had the night before, except a pair of startlingly bright and piercing green eyes much like her own.  
  
Shrugging it off, she made her way towards the Great Hall only to come face to face with a very large group of unhappy Ravenclaw Seventh Year girls.  
  
"What is with you all?"  
  
"Whilst you got to do Head Girl stuff, we were tortured." Liyana replied, angrily.  
  
"What kind of torture?" Lily asked, trying not to laugh, she knew very well what kind of torture.  
  
"THEY MADE US TAKE CHARM AND BEAUTY CLASSES YESTERDAY!" Alex yelled unhappily. Lily wasn't surprised at the outburst, because girls at all the other house tables were yelling the same words.  
  
"Really? Must have been fun…" Lily again tried not to laugh.  
  
"FUN? Are you insane? It was…it was…" Christmas stuttered.  
  
"Great…" Joanna said dreamily.  
  
"Huh?" Everyone stared at her.  
  
Joanna looked at everyone before speaking, confusion written on her face. "I had fun, what's wrong with that…"  
  
"Nothing, but you had fun at charm and beauty class?" Alex asked, curiously.  
  
"Well…yeah. I learned a lot of things I hadn't known before…"  
  
Lily smiled. "Well, I'll leave you all to your food, I have to go and see Professor McGonagall for a bit.  
  
Lily walked away from her house table, still hearing the argument behind her.  
  
* * *  
  
Like Lily, James didn't remember a thing from the night before, except, unlike her, he remembered hearing a voice shouting "Take Harry and go!"  
  
He was quite confused, who was Harry? Where were they taking him? James wanted to know, and decided go to the library for help.  
  
Settling himself down, he looked through a few books, mostly History textbooks, looking for anyone named Harry.  
  
Of course, he found nothing to help with his search. Leaning back, he decided to try and sort things in his mind. He became lost in thought when a voice brought him back to attention.  
  
"Prongs, mind if I join you?" He looked up and met a pair of green eyes.  
  
"Sure Jag, if you feel like sorting out the mysteries of your life!"  
  
She smiled at him. "Sounds like fun…"  
  
"Oh, it is SO much fun!" James whispered sarcastically – he couldn't yell because they were in the library.  
  
"Oh, yes it IS so much fun, I'm just…lost in all the excitement!" They both laughed and joked a bit more.  
  
* * *  
  
Lord Voldemort looked at the two cowering men kneeling before him. One had dirty blond hair, and was very pudgy. The other was slim and intimidating with blond hair so light it was almost silver.  
  
The pudgy man was cowering and quivering, he looked ready to faint. Voldemort noticed this and chose to ignore it…for the time being.  
  
The other man seemed more composed than the first, however he was still cowering somewhat. Voldemort looked ready to laugh.  
  
"Wormtail…Lucius…I think you two are ready to try again!"  
  
"M-M-Master, th-thank you f-for t-this ch-chance to prove o-ourselves…" Peter muttered, quivering.  
  
"Master, I will not fail this time." Lucius said smoothly.  
  
"You had better hope not, or you will regret being born…"  
  
"Yes, Master!"  
  
"Y-Y-Y-Ye-" Peter never finished speaking as he fainted dead away.  
  
"Lackwit…" Malfoy murmured.  
  
Voldemort muttered under his breath as well, "It's so hard to get good help these days…"  
  
* * *  
  
"Scooby Dooby-Doo, where are you? We've got some work to do now…"  
  
Remus sat and tried to block the sound out…it wasn't working.  
  
"Oh if we can count on you, Scooby-Doo, I know we'll catch that villain!"  
  
"SIRUS! STOP IT!"  
  
"Huh?" Sirius stopped dancing in mid-step and lowered the hairbrush from his mouth. "What's wrong, don't you like my singing?"  
  
"Not really!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Remus looked confused, "I didn't say that, lackwit!"  
  
"I did!" James stepped out, pulling the invisibility clock from around him, to reveal him and Lily.  
  
"Doesn't matter, Remus! You called me a lackwit!" Sirius pretended to cry.  
  
"Sirius, you shouldn't blame Remus just because you're a lackwit…it's not his fault you were born that way!"  
  
"Good one, Lils!" James nodded his approval, Remus followed. Sirius just glared at them.  
  
"Hmp!"  
  
Sirius waltzed out of the room, and Remus turned to the others. "I can usually put up with him…I'm just curious as to how he learned the theme song to Scooby Doo…"  
  
"It's a muggle TV show, Remus."  
  
"Oh, I know…but he's never watched a TV!"  
  
* * *  
  
Okay, this chapter was slightly shorter than the previous, but they will probably stay around this length or a bit longer, until I get to chapter 18 or so.  
  
If you want to get an idea of what to expect in the next chapter, read the authors note at the top. 


	14. Stayin at the Loveshack

Tainted Blue  
  
by Mauve Lipgloss  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Okay! Time for some L/J action! *Crowd applauds* … There will be some minor Remus/Sirius stuff on the side…but this chapter is mostly L/J.  
  
NOTE: If you don't like Sirius/Remus, to fucking bad! This is MY story, and I will choose who is featured in it and whom the couples are, so deal with it! If you don't like it don't read it, I'm not forcing you to! I think most of us are mature adults (hopefully) and can put up with it!  
  
DEDICATION: Everyone who read Chapter 13, and to Celtic Ember, whom unknowingly keeps me inline with some *lovely* reviews! ^_^  
  
OH AND: This chapter is actually kinda a songfic to "Loveshack" by the B 52's…that song rules. Well, actually only the first part/  
  
* * *  
  
((If you see a faded sign  
  
by the side of the road  
  
that says 15 miles to the...  
  
Love Shack! Love Shack yeah  
  
I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway,  
  
lookin' for the love getaway  
  
Heading for the love getaway,  
  
love getaway,  
  
I got me a car,  
  
it's as big as a whale  
  
and we're headin' on down  
  
To the Love Shack  
  
I got me a Chrysler,  
  
it seats about 20  
  
So hurry up and bring your jukebox money))  
  
  
  
Lily sat outside the school near the lake, and watched as the giant squid snapped at a poor unsuspecting school of fishes.  
  
She was thinking…thinking about one person in particular…James.  
  
Oh, how she wanted to throttle him, yet at the same time she wanted to go and kiss him senseless…the second sounded more appealing AND more logical to her.  
  
Then she heard it. Footsteps coming towards her, standing up she whipped around and saw James looking at her. He didn't have his normal smirk on his face…infact, he looked kinda serious and lustful at the same time.  
  
Lily sat down, hoping he would just go away, of course, however, he walked over and sat down next to her.  
  
  
  
((The Love Shack is a little old place  
  
where we can get together  
  
Love Shack baby, Love Shack bay-bee.  
  
Love baby, that's where it's at,  
  
Ooo love baby, that's where it's at))  
  
  
  
James looked out at the lake, for a few moments, sitting with her in silence.  
  
Painfully slowly, he slid a arm around her waist and leaned her towards him. She gasped at the contact and looked up at him. She was looking straight in her eyes.  
  
She gulped, and he leaned down to whisper in her ear.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
  
  
((Sign says.. Woo... stay away fools,  
  
'cause love rules at the Lo-o-ove Shack!  
  
Well it's set way back  
  
in the middle of a field,  
  
Just a funky old shack  
  
and I gotta get back))  
  
  
  
She looked up into his eyes, and gasped at the emotions she saw in them. 'What does he want me to say? Merlin, he is beautiful.'  
  
She looked surprised at her thoughts, and again he leaned down and repeated what he had said earlier, this time his voice was deep with emotion.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
  
  
((Glitter on the mattress  
  
Glitter on the highway  
  
Glitter on the front porch  
  
Glitter on the hallway))  
  
  
  
Again she didn't answer, lost in her thoughts. James stood to leave, and began to walk back towards the school, but she yelled to him.  
  
"Wait James!"  
  
  
  
((The Love Shack is a little old place  
  
where we can get together  
  
Love Shack bay-bee!  
  
Love Shack baby!  
  
Love Shack, that's where it's at!  
  
Huggin' and a kissin',  
  
dancin' and a lovin',  
  
wearin' next to nothing  
  
Cause it's hot as an oven  
  
The whole shack shimmies!  
  
The whole shack shimmies  
  
when everybody'sMovin'  
  
around and around  
  
and around and around!  
  
Everybody's movin',  
  
everybody's groovin' baby!  
  
Folks linin' up outside  
  
just to get down  
  
Everybody's movin',  
  
everybody's groovin' baby  
  
Funky little shack!  
  
Funk-y little shack!))  
  
  
  
He turned around and stared at her, waiting for her to speak.  
  
She looked at him, and gathered her voice. "James, I want you. I want to be able to wake up in the morning with you next to me, I want to fall asleep with you beside me. I want to grow old and wrinkly with you." He chuckled lightly at that, but was still quiet. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life, I want…I want…I want to become Mrs. James Potter. I want to marry you."  
  
He looked at her in disbelief, which slowly morphed into happiness and love.  
  
In two strides he was standing in front of her, and he pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
((Hop in my Chrysler,  
  
it's as big as a whale  
  
and it's about to set sail!  
  
I got me a car,  
  
it seats about twenty  
  
So c'mon and bring your jukebox money.))  
  
  
  
The two broke, gasping for air. Lily's hair was tousled, as was James. She was blushing, and James was looking at her in amusement.  
  
Lily thought for a moment, if they were actually going to date, it had better be a mutual effort.  
  
She pulled James down for another passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
((The Love Shack is a little old place  
  
where we can get together  
  
Love Shack baby! Love Shack bay-bee!  
  
(Love Shack...Love Shack...)  
  
Love Shack, that's where it's at!))  
  
  
  
Again they broke apart, and James once again looked at her in amusement. He looked at her for a good long time before speaking.  
  
"I take it you like me?"  
  
Lily groaned and punched him in the arm as hard as possible.  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius and Remus looked out from their bedroom window at the couple on the lake. They both smiled as the two shared their first kiss.  
  
Sirius moved his hand around in the darkness and entwined it with Remus's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance.  
  
"They make a cute couple." He muttered.  
  
Sirius nodded in agreement. "Who would have thought? They hardly knew each other 10 months ago, and now they're madly in love."  
  
Remus suddenly smiled. "It took is ten years to figure out we loved each other, I think it better ten months than ten years for those two, they need each other."  
  
"As do we…" Sirius muttered before pulling Remus down for a kiss.  
  
* * *  
  
Up in a room known as the Astronomy tower, a man with a long silver beard and bright blue eyes stood on the balcony over looking the lake.  
  
He looked at the couple on the ground, who was now cuddled together, speaking quietly. He muttered something out into the air around himself.  
  
"I hope they know what they're getting into…"  
  
With that, he was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
Miles away, Thomas Riddle woke with a start. He looked confused for a moment, then a malicious smile crept onto his face.  
  
'The Stag and Flower have become one…'  
  
* * *  
  
Lily looked into the eyes of James Potter. She saw a reflection of her own eyes in his. Smiling, she reached up and cupped his face.  
  
"I love you James."  
  
"I love you too, Lily."  
  
* * *  
  
((Bang bang bang on the door baby!  
  
Knock a little louder baby!  
  
Bang bang bang on the door baby!  
  
I can't hear you  
  
Bang bang on the door baby  
  
Bang bang on the door  
  
Bang bang on the door baby  
  
Bang bang  
  
You're what?...  
  
Tin roof, rusted!  
  
  
  
Love Shack,  
  
baby Love Shack!  
  
Love Shack,  
  
baby Love Shack!  
  
Love baby,  
  
that's where it's at  
  
Love Shack, baby  
  
Love Shack!  
  
Love baby,  
  
that's where it's at  
  
Huggin' and a kissin',  
  
dancin' and a lovin'  
  
at the love shack))  
  
- The B 52s  
  
"Loveshack"  
  
* * *  
  
Okay all! In the next chapter there will be a lot more of Lily and James!  
  
MWHA! I saw "Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones" Friday! That was the best movie I have ever seen! Nothing can get me down right now! I'm high on the force!  
  
I recommend to any Star Wars fans to go and see it ASAP! The effects are the best yet, Anakin is SO sexy, Padme isn't as regally snobby, and to top it off, the ending is quite a surprise.  
  
*CRIES* In the next movie Anakin will become Darth Vader…NO! Oh well, he's still sexy in a "I am evil…deal with it" kinda way. 


End file.
